Over Again
by maisymouse185
Summary: Elena hadn't meant to end up in the past, and she definitely hadn't meant to fall in love with Kai. Then again, she's Elena Gilbert. It honestly shouldn't be that much of a surprise.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, Julie Plec does._**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you like and what you'd like to see happen! x_**

Elena was finally human, she had wanted this since the day she became a vampire and now Damon was willing to become a human to be with her. The thought brought a smile to her face and love filled her heart.

Elena walked down the isle beside Damon at Alaric and Jo's wedding and smiled as they parted ways and went to their rightful place on the alter. Elena listened as Alaric said his vows and she couldn't help but feel extremely happy for him. After everything they had been through, he was finally getting his happy ending. She exchanged looks with Damon and thought about how one day, they would be standing on an alter similar to this one and saying their vows to one another, before starting their lives together.

Jo starting her vows brought Elena out of her thoughts.

"Alaric Saltzman, you are-" but abruptly Jo stopped her vows as she began bleeding rapidly and she fell to the ground, Alaric catching her.

Elena let out a gasp of shock as Kai appeared with a knife in his hand and he watched the scene in front of him.

"I was going to wait for the 'til death do us part but it seemed a little too on the nose." Kai said, "Am I right?" Kai turned to face the guests.

Joshua Parker stood up suddenly in an attempt to stop his son but Kai simply raised his hand and a high-pitched noise sounded across the room, Elena and the other guests clutched their hands to their ears in an attempt to stop the sound. It didn't seem to help. Elena could still hear the sound Kai was making and the screams of pain the guests were making as well.

"Miss me?" Kai asked, a smile adorning his features. "No? All well." Kai added before raising both of his hands and shattering the pieces of glass at the wedding.

As the chandelier fell, Elena let out a scream, and she was thrown out of the way of the chandelier. Elena could feel herself floating for only a moment before she hit the ground painfully.

The last thing Elena saw before blacking out was the blue sky above her and a pair of eyes that looked oddly similar to Kai's.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I have finally had the chance to update this story! I am extremely happy with the positive feedback I've received from this story! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think! xx**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, those rights belong to Julie Plec**_

The first thing Elena did when she finally gained consciousness, was open her eyes and she immediately regretted it. The bright light blinded her and she let a groan of pain escape her lips, and she shut them quickly again. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes again, letting them adjust to the light.

When they finally did so, Elena took in her surroundings and frowned slightly. She was in a cream coloured room, with a nightstand beside her bed and a set of draws for clothes to her left and she noticed the door was to her right. Elena's eyebrows furrowed as she attemped to remember what had happened and where she was.

Elena's eyes widened as she remembered the wedding, and what had happened during it. But that still didn't explain where she was. Just as she was wondering where she was, the door to the room she was in opened. Elena's head snapped to the occupant entering the room and she recoiled in shock. The girl looked no older than 21, with black hair and startling blue eyes, and if Elena didn't know any better, she would have thought she was looking at a younger version of Jo.

"You're awake!" the girl said, obviously not expecting Elena to be awake, "I hope you're feeling better."

"Yes, thank you," Elena replied, giving her a nervous laugh.

Elena and the black haired girl stared at each other until the other girl seemed to realize something as her eyes widened.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name's Josette, and you are?" the girl asked.

Elena felt like she had been punched in the gut as she stared at her. It wasn't possible was it? There were hundreds of people called Josette. It couldn't be the same person, could it? But that didn't stop Elena from wondering if maybe it was the same person. Elena realized she hadn't replied to the girl when Josette looked at her expectantly.

"I'm Elena." The dark haired girl said, putting a smile on her face. Josette smiled at her happily and she made her way over to where Elena was. Elena wondered curiously what she was doing, but her thoughts were answered when Jo put a pile of clothes on her bed.

"I was actually coming here to place these in here for when you wake up." Jo told her. "My father would like for you to come to the dining room as soon as you are able."

"Thank you," Elena said, "Josette? What's the date today?"

Jo sent her a strange look before replying, "June 5," she paused and then seeing Elena's expectant look, "1993."

Elena stared at her with wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open.

 _June 5, 1993._ That was impossible, even with everything Elena had seen, that was still impossible. But how could she deny what was in front of her? She wasn't an idiot, the girls name was Josette and she looked too similar to the Jo, Elena knew, not to be the same person. Elena put her hands to her temple and starting massaging them before taking a deep breath to calm herself and she nodded to Jo. Jo took that as a message to leave and Elena watched as she turned on her heel and exited the room.

Elena stayed still for a minute, trying to get her thoughts together before slowly pulling the duvet off her and planting her feet on the carpeted floor. The brunette girl stood up and began changing into her new clothes, which consisted of a red longsleeved top, and navy blue jeans. Elena took a deep breath and wondered if her friends were worried about her. That thought made Elena wince and her thoughts drifted to Damon. Thinking about him made her heart hurt, and she pushed the thought of him away for the moment. Elena turned, and made her way to the door. When her fingers wrapped around the handle, she paused for a moment before pulling it open and making her way through the hall of the house. Elena paused as she heard muttering and she hesitantly followed the voices.

The voices stopped when Elena entered the room and everyone looked over at her. Elena's eyes scanned the room and she only seemed to recognize Mr. Parker and Jo.

"You must be Elena," Mr. Parker said, standing up. "I am Joshua Parker, and this is my wife Maria." He gestured to a woman in her mid forties with dark brown hair and the same blue eyes that Jo had.

"Come and sit down," he continued, "We had a lot to talk about."

Elena nodded and made her way to an empty place on a couch beside Jo.

"How did you come to be here?" Mr. Parker asked her.

Elena debated what to tell him, but opted telling him parts of the truth. She didn't know if she should tell them about being from the future.

"I was attending my friends wedding when a witch destroyed it," Elena said.

"A witch?" A teenage boy, with brown eyes and blonde hair asked.

"But you're not a witch." Mr. Parker said, it sounded more like a statement than a question. Elena nodded to him.

"I'm not, my best friend is, I used to be a vampire." Elena said, and instantly regretted it. The occupants of the room tensed but there was confusion on their features. "What I mean is that I _was_ a vampire. I was cured."

"How is that possible?" Jo asked.

"I have heard of the cure to vampirism, but I didn't believe it was true." Mrs. Parker said, speaking for the first time since Elena arrived in the room. "This still doesn't explain how you came to be here." Mrs. Parker continued.

"I don't even remember how I got here. I just remember feeling like my head was going to explode from the noise and then I remember feeling pain as I hit the ground." Elena responded.

"Where do you live?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes questioned.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia, but I don't have a home anymore. My parents aren't alive anymore and my brother is at boarding school, I don't know what happened at the wedding or if my friends are even alive." Elena said, and she felt bad lying to them.

Mr. Parker and his wife exchanged a look and nodded.

"I'm sorry for your lose," Mrs. Parker said, "Is there a chance you would stay here? We have a spear room, and you can use it until you find somewhere else to live."

Elena felt relief flood through her at the prospect of not living on the streets, and in the past. She hadn't even pondered the question on where she would live until Mrs. Parker spoke about living with them.

"I don't want to intrude," Elena said, "but thank you! I would be honored to stay here."

Elena looked over at Jo and smiled at her, to which Jo returned with her own smile.

"Wonderful, n-" Mr. Parker was cut off by a door opening and slamming shut.

Elena's eyes snapped to the person entering the dining room, and her eyes widened in recognition. The boy had very dark hair, blue-grey eyes, he was tall and still attractive, and he didn't look much younger that the last time Elena saw him. Before Elena could stop herself she uttered one word.

 _"_ _Kai."_


End file.
